


Mistress or Matchmaker?

by DraceDomino



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Drug-Induced Sex, F/F, Kind Mistress, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex Pollen, Tentacles, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vines, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9960869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: While exploring a building overrun by Poison Ivy, Stephanie Brown and Cassandra Cain end up in the villain's clutches. It's there underneath her influence that the two end up confessing a few things to each other, as well as enjoying one heck of a night with their new green mistress. Contains lesbian sex, vine tentacles, sex pollen-induced fun, and some sweetness.





	

Mistress or Matchmaker?  
-By Drace Domino

Splitting up was a bad idea. It was a rookie mistake in Gotham, and Cassandra Cain cursed herself as she dwelled on that fact. She hadn’t seen Stephanie for nearly twenty minutes now, and the longer she crept through the vine-infested apartment building the more nervous she became. It was supposed to be a fairly simple mission; Poison Ivy was dangerous but they had bested her dozens of times in the past, and this particular evening it didn’t seem like the supervillain had any sort of grand agenda. Some days the evildoers of Gotham City wanted to wreck the city with poison or fire, but some days...well, some days they were just out to cause trouble because they were crazy. It was one such day; or at least Cassandra had thought when she and Stephanie first arrived.

It was a run down building near the edges of Gotham City; an apartment complex that hadn’t been used in years. Any signs of structural decay were completely hidden and even repaired by the overgrowth that had taken over the place, with massive curls of vines against every wall and flowers and bushes filling up entire rooms. Whatever Ivy had been doing here was obviously something she had been working on for some time, and each room that Cassandra carefully stepped through gave her the foul impression that she was being watched. It wasn’t a stretch given Ivy’s power and potency when it came to plants, and every time she saw the petals of a flower shift Cassandra was tempted to reach for one of her batarangs. Thus far she had been respectful of the plants, simply because it was the smart thing to do. If Poison Ivy could be talked down from whatever madness she was engaging in that evening, hurting her precious pets would ruin those chances for good.

“Stephanie, come in? Can you hear me?” Cassandra hissed into the microphone built into her mask, hoping to pick up the other girl’s voice. Static had been her only answer for some time now, which only put her more on edge. She was always a fair bit more brash and willing to scrap than Stephanie was, and if she found out that Poison Ivy hurt a single blonde hair on Batgirl’s head...well...hurting the plants would be the least of the supervillain’s problems. Cassandra scowled a little underneath the veil of her full face mask, and murmured to herself as she slowly climbed up and over another massive vine. “Damnit...where are you?”

Her search lasted for another full ten minutes before she finally had her answer, and it came in the shape of one she didn’t expect. Her attention had been drawn by the sound of a woman’s voice down a far hall, a low moan that Cassandra’s heroic instincts instantly perceived to be the sound of a woman in trouble. It was too dim for her to tell if it was Stephanie’s voice or not, but it didn’t change how swiftly and urgently she rushed to the source. Her training kicked in as one of her hands instantly lowered to grip at the edge of a batarang, her senses alive and her reflexes flaring as she darted quicker and quicker to the source of the noise. She finally made her way around the corner to an open door, darting into one of the many overgrown apartment rooms. And there she was stopped dead in her tracks, halted thereby perhaps the only thing that could’ve stopped her momentum.

“...S...Stepha…” The word didn’t even finish flowing from Cassandra’s mouth, her own breath stolen from her as she stared ahead. The batarang that hung from her fingers suddenly fell down to the floor below, and behind her mask she wore a blushing pair of cheeks and wide, shocked eyes. She wasn’t quite sure just what she was beholding, but she knew that it was unlike anything she had ever witnessed before. And it merited at least a few short seconds to take it all in.

“Ahh...ahh...mmmm…” Stephanie was beautiful as ever, and her voice carried with it a delightful noise. The young woman was very nearly naked in that abandoned apartment building, wearing nothing more than her cowl as she was kneeling in the center of a large, comfortable bed. The bed itself had been nearly overtaken by massive coils of dark green vines, two of which had pushed out from the mass of plant life just underneath where Stephanie knelt. The young woman was riding each of them with an enthusiasm that was practically boundless, one of them snugly fitting into the folds of her shaved, smooth pussy while she eagerly beat back against another that was stretching the pucker of her rear. As she rode between the vines she didn’t even seem to acknowledge the presence of Cassandra for the moment; her eyes closed as she bounced up and down and her hands working across her breasts. She teased those full orbs, twisted and pinched at her own nipples, and when she cried out in the heights of her lewd pleasure it was with a voice that was clearly riding high on euphoria. “P...Poison Ivy, it’s just so...I feel so good!”

“I know you do, dear. Keep riding...I’m enjoying the show.” Cassandra hadn’t even seen Poison Ivy until the mistress of the plants spoke; her green tinted flesh making her blend in with her surroundings. Upon close inspection Cassandra could see her; laying on her side with her long, smooth legs crossed at the ankles, perched on a particularly thick vine that was hanging at the center point of the wall. She was toying with a few threads of red hair while she watched the scene unfold, her eyes narrow and her look one of villainous satisfaction. Her body was mostly revealed save for a few well placed leaves, and for the moment she either didn’t seem to notice Cassandra’s intrusion...or simply didn’t care. She spoke up again, directing the Batgirl on the bed for her own amusement. “I’d like to see you cum, Batgirl. Can you do that for me?”

“Y-Yes, ohhh, yes, I bet I can!” Stephanie’s voice giggled happily, and upon that simple instruction she began to buck herself harder in between those vines. The coils themselves were moving to meet her actions, fucking into her with steady waves to make sure she didn’t have to do all the work. Her sweat-glistening body began to tremble as her holes were filled and steadily fucked, and she was so wrapped up in the whole experience she still didn’t even glance towards Cassandra. Black Bat was forced to watch on the sidelines, a silent observer frozen in shock, while Stephanie grinded herself out to a thrilling climax at the edge of those two probing vines. Her screams, her sweat, her smile...all things that resonated deep inside of Cassandra, sending her into an even deeper state of shock while her own senses tried to process it. It was the only room she had been to in the apartment complex that didn’t smell like plants: because it smelled like the lewd, aroused scent of Stephanie’s excitement instead.

The girl had a deep and thundering orgasm, her thighs trembling and twitching as she violently shook between the two vines. Cassandra’s eyes went even wider as she realized that Stephanie wasn’t the only one; each of the two vines seemed to be pulsing and throbbing, surging with something that rushed into her friend. Threads of sticky white cream started to slip out of Stephanie’s holes against the green coils she was wrapped around, and it was impossible for Cassandra to not liken in to the reaction of a male lover. Of all the various torments she had feared that Stephanie might have fallen into it, fucked and creampied by a pair of Poison Ivy’s vines certainly wasn’t among them.

While Stephanie groaned and giggled and continued to gently rock back and forth between those green loves, Cassandra finally collected her senses. She snapped back to reality as her eyes darted over to Poison Ivy, and her muscles tightened as she roared to activity. It wasn’t hard to tell what was going on; the mistress of the plants had drugged her friend and was toying with her body for her own entertainment. It was a gross violation of Stephanie’s body, and even though Cassandra was guilty of standing there and watching it come to fruition, she wasn’t about to let it continue. Without a word Black Bat darted towards Ivy there on the wall, her fists locking into place as she reared back to launch a full-bodied assault against the other woman.

She didn’t even get halfway there before she was tackled to the floor. Rushing into her with surprising speed considering what she had just done, the slender body of Stephanie Brown darted ahead and struck Cassandra with a sudden, eager push. The two girls fell into a heap just a few feet before where Poison Ivy relaxed, and soon Cassandra found herself on her back pinned by her naked friend. Despite her action the look on Stephanie’s face was far from unpleasant, and as her hands tightened around Cassandra’s wrists it was clear that she was smiling and giggling. While Cassandra struggled to break herself free Stephanie simply straddled her bare lap over the other girl’s belly, holding her down as she spoke up in a tone that was deeply enthusiastic.

“Cass! It’s so good to see you!” She beamed, appearing bright and sunny even underneath her cowl. “Isn’t it great?! Poison Ivy’s shown me all sorts of wonderful things, and she said she’d even show you, too!”

“B...Batgirl!” Cassandra hissed out, trying to kick free of the other girl’s grasp but to no avail. Already she could see and hear the vines coming for her; slinking across the floor like mighty constricting snakes. It wasn’t long after that she felt her ankles be ensnared by their might; coiled heavily around her and moving to claim her arms as well. Soon Stephanie released her friend’s wrists only so Ivy’s vines could take them, and Cassandra’s body was left prone and held down at all four limbs. Still she struggled, bucking forward with her hips and calling out in the hopes of reaching her friend. “Snap out of it! Poison Ivy did something to you! Mind control, poison, something..!”

“I did...surprisingly little.” Poison Ivy finally mused from her shelf, speaking in a casual and relaxed voice. So unconcerned she was with Cassandra’s fight that she wasn’t even looking at the two women in question, instead tending to the petals of a nearby flower that had sprouted from the wall. She caressed the sweet pink grace of the flower with an idle finger, teasing it in a pointed and almost sensual fashion. “Just a little pollen to break down those nasty boundaries you both put up. Something to break the ice, so to speak.” She chuckled gently before turning to look at Stephanie and Cassandra again, a thin smile playing on her lips. “It’s the least I could do to entertain my guests. You don’t have company over without offering them a few drinks to lighten the mood.”

“I feel so good, Cass!” Stephanie was practically bubbling over, and her hands moved to hook against the edge of her cowl. She ripped it away to let her shoulder-length blonde hair fall free, and without any hesitation reached out for Black Bat’s own. Underneath Cassandra’s intense struggling Stephanie began to de-mask her friend, her fingers moving gently but urgently as she continued to straddle her belly. “I feel warm and happy and excited, and...mmm! It’s just so good to see you! You’re so pretty!”

“Batgirl, you have to stop, you have to fight it!” Cassandra’s black hair was half-matted to her forehead from the strain and the sweat, worry and fear now apparent in her voice. The weight of Poison Ivy’s power was clear in the hold it had over Stephanie, and Cassandra was smart enough to know that she could just as easily fall prey to it. Her only hope was in Stephanie breaking free of Poison Ivy’s influence, but that hope fell flat as Stephanie suddenly rushed forward with a wide smile on her face. Cassandra’s voice was stolen by a sudden and ferociously intense kiss delivered by her friend, their lips pressing tight together as Stephanie’s tongue eagerly pushed inside. In an instant Cassandra’s senses were pushed into a point of pleasure that she couldn’t deny, and even though her ankles and wrists were bound by Ivy’s grasp she felt a guilty surge of delight at what was happening. A naked Stephanie straddling her stomach, leaning in and kissing her? Their tongues passionately battering against each other? The whimper that rose from the depths of Cassandra’s throat was impossible to resist, just as it was seemingly easy for Poison Ivy to read.

“My my…” The green skinned woman murmured, her smile growing coy and thoughtful. “It sounds like someone’s body doesn’t resist as much as her mouth.”

“Fffnnn...no!” Cassandra hissed, breaking the kiss with regret and darting her eyes towards Poison Ivy. “No, I won’t! Batgirl, stop it! You’ve got to...got to...what are you doing?!”

“Just helping you out, Cass!” Stephanie giggled, her hands reaching out to tug and tease at Cassandra’s skin tight outfit. “I felt so much better when I got out of my clothes, and I’m sure you will, too! Don’t you want to relax with me?!”

“S...Stephanie…don’t…”

Cassandra’s beg fell on deaf ears as Stephanie continued to strip her down underneath the nearby watchful gaze of Poison Ivy. The young woman’s hands worked in conjunction with Ivy’s vines, ensuring that the stripping of Black Bat was a smooth and sensual process. While Cassandra’s voice fell into the realm of muted whimpers and pathetic resistance Stephanie threw herself into the moment, rubbing herself up and down the other girl’s body while she took profound delight in exposing her flesh. The other girl’s skintight outfit was pulled from her chest amidst a flurry of kisses and teases over her flat, toned belly, and when her leggings were pulled free Stephanie made sure to give her the consolation of dozens of tiny pecks across the outsides of her thighs. Inch by inch Cassandra Cain was exposed; bared not only before her dear friend Stephanie but before Poison Ivy herself. The redhead villainess remained mostly aloof the entire time; showing none of Stephanie’s boundless enthusiasm but still allowing a tiny smile as she saw Black Bat’s full, exposed body. She was a slender and fit young woman with pert breasts and a wonderfully flat stomach, a tiny package of pretty muscle framed with sweet black hair and surprisingly pleasant features. Where Stephanie was bubbly and cute and as fresh faced as a head cheerleader, Cassandra was a mysterious beauty that was only now exposed under much duress and resistance.

And now, with them both naked and with Cassandra completely bound, Poison Ivy offered her advice. With a dominant and thoughtful smile playing on her features she gazed down to the two girls on the floor, waving a hand idly through the air as she fondly offered a suggestion to her new pet Stephanie.

“Stephanie, dear…” She sounded sweet, even affectionate, a tone that masked the manipulation behind her pollen. “You’ve so much to tell your friend, don’t you?”

“Oh boy do I.” Stephanie merely smiled, before turning fully to regard the other girl. Cassandra, prone and bound, merely gave a nervous swallow. She wasn’t sure just what would come next, but she knew the chance for escape had passed by now. Whatever would happen in the ensuing hours put her fully at the mercy of Poison Ivy.

And even more frightening in the most confusing of ways, at the mercy of Stephanie Brown.

\--

“...you’re so strong...and so brave...and sometimes when you look at me, I...I just can’t believe how pretty you are…” Stephanie’s voice filled the room just a few moments later, and each word she offered made the evening more difficult for Cassandra to resist. Through the power of her vines Ivy had repositioned Cassandra to the bed where she remained completely bound; her arms and legs locked down against it while her naked body was completely exposed. Stephanie had stopped straddling her but only to replace that gesture with something far more intimate and difficult to avoid; literally worshipping the other girl’s tone form with everything she had. She caressed. She kissed. In the most raw and aching of moments, she’d drag her tongue in a slow, teasing line over Cassandra’s belly. And the entire time she whispered to the girl, her voice laced with the joyful delight of a young woman fully enamoured.

“I’ve wanted this for so long…” Stephanie admitted, just as her fingers slid against the front of Cassandra’s exposed folds. She eased two fingers within only to find out that her friend was already wet; a moisture that Cassandra no doubt felt guilt and shame at experiencing. With another bright smile she ushered those digits inside to the second knuckle, teasing them in and out and watching how Cassandra squirmed with great joy. “Don’t you feel the same way, too, Cassandra? It sure feels like you do.”

“S...Stephanie, stop…” The whimpering pleas offered up by Cassandra had been getting weaker and weaker over time, and though her words were still ones of resistance it was clear that her body was ready to give in. On her pert breasts her nipples were sticking straight up and showing clear arousal, and even she could pick up the scent of her own excitement in the heat of the moment. When Stephanie’s fingers eased inside of her it was almost impossible to resist immediately giving in, and when the girl’s head lowered to kiss again at Cassandra’s throat the hero practically melted. When Stephanie continued to explore her, Cassandra’s voice quivered from the depths of her chest in a quiet and genuinely emotional whisper. “I didn’t...didn’t want it...like this…”

“But you did want it, yes?” It was Poison Ivy that spoke up then, turning away from a nearby flower to show she was fully paying attention. The villainess had stepped down from her shelf and was sitting there at the edge of the bed; knees folded underneath her lap as she leaned to what was once the headboard. She was laying mere inches away from the pairing between the two girls and now moved one of her hands forward, teasing the underside of Cassandra’s chin with a green digit that ran from corner to corner. Her voice was almost motherly in tone; considerate and doting and sounding like she truly cared. Sounding like, at least. “Stephanie, how does that make you feel? Happy?”

“Ohh, so happy!” Stephanie offered a big smile, looking up from her gentle kissing of Cassandra’s belly. She gave one lingering glance up at the other girl’s face before speaking up, her eyes practically shining as she spoke with all honesty and excitement. “Cass, I’ve loved you for years! It’s so fun showing it!”

Cassandra would’ve loved to have had a few minutes to process that. Hell, she would’ve settled for just a few seconds to catch her breath and make sure she heard it correctly. It was time she wasn’t afforded; however, for no sooner did Stephanie blurt out that sudden admission did she lower her face and bury it in between the other woman’s folds. Cassandra’s voice broke out into a wide and loud moan that made her ache against her restraints, goosebumps rising on every inch of her flesh as she felt the very first lick of her friend. Her heart was still racing and her head was left spinning from the sudden admission from Stephanie, and now her body was put through even more trauma in the most pleasurable way possible. It was sensory overload of the most divine quality, and Cassandra had to fight to keep her eyes open as she darted her gaze towards Poison Ivy. She managed to let her voice break out with one more resistance statement, one more angry vow before she was confident that every part of her would give in.

“Y...You…” She hissed, her muscles tight and her glare hard. “You’ll...p...pa…”

“Shhh, dear.” Poison Ivy reached out, pulling her fingers down the back of Cassandra’s hair and giving her a tiny, tender whisper. She leaned in close and delivered the faintest hint of a kiss; barely even a brush of her lips, to the corner of the other woman’s mouth. That simple kiss stole the last pieces of resistance from Cassandra in that moment, and by the time the red locks of ivy pulled up and away from Cassandra's face the girl was almost completely lost. With the pollen of Ivy in her system and the mouth of Stephanie working so eagerly and joyfully at her lap, the next sound to pour from Cassandra’s lips was nothing more than a long, loud moan.

It was all too easy for her to melt into the moment, to completely give in underneath the influence of so much pleasure. It was true that Poison Ivy’s pollen was making her feel more raw and exposed than ever before, but in the deepest parts of Cassandra she knew that there wasn’t any lie in the moment. The heat that she felt for Stephanie was a genuine desire that had been nurtured for some time, and as she gazed down at the pretty blonde face nestled in between her legs she found herself floating forward words that she had never been brave enough to speak before.

“Stephanie...Stephanie, I love you too…” Cassandra whimpered, still struggling against the vines holding her but for an entirely different reason. She no longer fought against them so she could push Stephanie away and flee from the scene, but so she could reach out to stroke her friend’s hair and caress along her cheeks. As if reading her intent Poison Ivy’s mental control over her vines released, and soon Cassandra did just that as she let her fingers slide into Stephanie’s locks. She sat upright on the bed but made no attempt to flee, instead simply rocking her hips forward so her slit pressed deeper against Stephanie’s mouth as she continued to profess. “I’ve watched you for so long, you’re so sweet and...and cute...and having you like this...it’s a dream for me…”

There were tears in both girl’s eyes, gentle ones that were brought forth from the raw emotion going through them. The pollen’s effects not only enhanced their sensual desires but their heart’s as well, making each woman feel things more intensely as they relished in their naked bliss. For the moment Poison Ivy remained at the sidelines merely watching the drama unfold, listening as Cassandra poured her heart out and Stephanie continued to slurp and lick at her lover’s folds, tears of joy rolling down her cheeks while she did so. It was a moment that was clearly important to both young women, striking them at their very core and making both of them quiver in the pollen-induced bliss that had overtaken them. Emotions weren’t fabricated...but they were brave enough now to indulge in them.

When Cassandra hit her climax it was intense and violent; her body tensing up as she wrapped her legs around Stephanie’s head. Her fingers drew tight in the young woman’s hair and she started to shake with a powerful force, a peak rising through her unlike anything she had ever faced. The smell of sex and pollen in the air drive her into a climax that thrashed along her body and sent shockwaves through her entire frame, her sex twitching and quivering as it released a sudden squirt against Stephanie’s eager, waiting mouth. Stephanie merely continued to beam with a wide and hungry smile as Cassandra’s squirt washed her tears away, and she licked and slurped until she sensed that Cassandra’s sex was too exposed and sensitive for any immediate stimulation. Once she had reached that point; however, Stephanie merely lunged ahead and tackled her lover once more.

This time the tackle was flat to the bed, Stephanie’s arms wrapping around Cassandra’s shoulders as she kissed her long and deep. She made an adorable squeaking noise as she pressed her dear friend down to the bed, and the two young women became a tangled mess of limbs and caresses as they enjoyed each other. Intense and ferocious kissing was soon to lead to grinding and rubbing of one another’s naked bodies, and Cassandra’s cloudy vision and hazy thoughts could only think clear enough to know that the next few hours, whatever happened, would be the most delightful blur of her entire life. Before she was swept up in pleasure and intimacy once more she drug her nails down Stephanie’s back, forcing a throaty whisper that rang with honesty and pure, unbridled, unrestrained emotion.

“...you’re the most important thing in the world to me…” She promised her beloved Stephanie, before kissing the girl fully and eagerly amidst the flavor of her own juices. Her evening of intensity was only just beginning.

\--

As the minutes turned into hours, Cassandra Cain was swept up in sensations that sent her into new heights of pleasure. A deep and intimate kiss with her beloved Stephanie soon turned into her holding the blonde down against the bed as she returned the previous favor, burying her face against the other woman’s folds and drinking deep of her nectar. She licked her long and hungrily as Stephanie’s voice filled the room with enthusiastic noises of delight, and Cassandra had pushed herself forward with fingers and her tongue until she was sure that her friend had not just one but several climaxes at the edges of her affection. The pull of Stephanie’s fingers in her hair, the flavor of her nectar on her lips, they were all heated moments that drew Cassandra deeper and deeper into a pit she already had no escape from.

The various positions and methods of pleasure the two women enjoyed together blended together in an evening of lovemaking, and the only thing Cassandra knew for a certainty was that Stephanie was never far off. Whether they were pressed together with their legs intertwined and their slits squeezed up against the other’s or laying on top of one another while they busied themselves with their new lover’s sexes, the two women went at it as if they were making up for long, lost time. Through it all Poison Ivy remained lying contently on the edge of the bed, her legs folded at the ankle and her chin resting idly on her palm. She was content to be entertained by the two young women as they fingered, kissed, and licked each other to climax after climax, and she was more than happy to provide the pollen necessary for the two girls to fall into each other so intensely. From time to time the villainess would reach out to let her own fingers tease over one of them, but it was always the action of a curious older woman that desired to touch one of her new young friends. Her affections were sweet and chaste and always left the girls gasping, whether she fondly trailed her fingers down Stephanie’s back as she rode Cassandra’s face or she idly walked them up the center of Cass’s chest while the two girls were scissoring. The entire time she seemed amused and delighted to see the two enjoying themselves, saying little and giving no insight as to her motivations.

Not that Cassandra would’ve been able to read into such motivations anyway. She was swept up, moving from one lewd position with her best friend to the next, almost never getting a chance to catch her breath or wipe the sweat away from her brow. Her black locks hung around her hair in a slightly tangled mess as she buried her face against the other woman’s body; slurping again at Stephanie as the girl braced herself on her hands and knees. Whether it was Stephanie’s rear or slit Cassandra was eager to treat it, licking wildly and hungrily to return the favor of their countless climaxes. By that point her thoughts were truly clouded indeed, and in the morning she wouldn’t remember the specifics of when they did which position, but it didn’t matter. The memories would still live inside of her with how wet she became upon thoughts of her beloved Stephanie, and they could repeat the evening every night if she wanted a more direct route to visit that fateful few hours.

With her head so cloudy it was only natural that Cassandra didn’t remember just when she had been stuffed with vines, but in the flickering passion of her senses she soon became acutely aware of it. Both of her lower holes became stretched around green members offered up by Poison Ivy while a third one pushed into her mouth, rotating and pistoning in and out of her while her hands and ankles once more became locked. Nearby her Stephanie was braced in much the same position, both girls strapped to their hands and knees while they were filled and claimed by the coils commanded by the villainess. Cassandra’s head spun as she sucked on the one probing her throat and rocked back against the other two inside of her, trying to piece together just when Ivy got herself involved. Was it before or after she had rimmed Stephanie for the first time? What about when she had ridden her best friend’s face so hard she nearly passed out?

She couldn’t pinpoint exactly when it had happened, but now that Ivy had brought herself into the lovemaking Cassandra couldn’t and wouldn’t put up much of a fight. The thrilling impact of those vines coiling in and out of her holes gave her a whole new pleasure to enjoy for the evening, and right beside her Stephanie was enjoying the same. Their shoulders rubbed back and forth as ribbons of spit hung from their lips and nectar oozed from their slits; and crowning the entire thing was none other than Poison Ivy herself, sitting casually on top of both women. She was perched there elegantly; her rear resting on Stephanie’s back while her legs draped over the side of Cassandra’s, and she merely gave a few noises of casual contentment at the performance of her pets. Once more her affections were minor and simple; caressing one of their heads or letting her fingers guide a vine into their rear holes, but mostly she let the weight of her naked body be the only affection they had earned. And as two willing and eager young women mad on lust and desire, they were eager to be her seat.

Vines pushed and flailed within them, squirting a thick nectar just like the one Cassandra had already witnessed filling up Stephanie. She was filled in the same fashion with her rear and slit packed to the point of overflowing, and her throat was offered several heavy mouthfuls to gulp down with the gentle coaxing of Ivy’s fingers rubbing up and down her throat. She swallowed hungrily and gasped for air, and again without a second’s notice to catch her breath she found herself in a whole new position. Soon she was riding the curl of a massive vine, grinding against it as she and Stephanie were bound together. Stomach pressed to stomach, breasts pressed to breast, both of their rears plugged with a thick green cord that pushed them even deeper together. Their knees dug in against the mattress and they kissed in frantic desperation, their lips and tongues dancing around the edges of a yet another bulbous vine that eventually plastered their faces with nectar. Cassandra groaned and Stephanie giggled as she soon moved to clean her friend up, sweeping her tongue up and down even as their holes continued to be claimed.

“...love you...so much...you taste so good…”

That deep in the heat of the evening, Cassandra could barely even tell if those were words Stephanie spoke to her or the other way around. Her head was so clouded and her body so overwhelmed that such sentiments didn’t even matter; all that she could focus on was the lewd, visceral joy that wrapped them both up in the thick coils of dense, green vines.

One second she found her mouth drinking the nectar from Stephanie’s slit, and the next she and Stephanie were sharing the taste of Ivy’s own. Their cheeks squeezed together as their tongues peppered back and forth over the supervillain’s green folds, sharing her taste just as they were sharing her attention. The entire time Poison Ivy remained dominant and fully in control, petting the girls along their sweat-licked heads and giving them the treat of her own flavor. If the girls licked her well enough the vines would fuck their lower holes all the deeper and more wild, and if they didn’t she’d find some other unique way to motivate them. A wide smile spread across Poison Ivy’s face, one of ownership and control, but also one of something approaching comfort. In an odd way, Cassandra didn’t just lust after the green skinned woman in that moment, she found herself...grateful to her. Grateful for making that evening possible.

She did all she could to please Poison Ivy just as she pleased Stephanie, using her mouth and her other holes to be enjoyed as much as she could manage. Ivy put her through her paces and ensured the room was heavy with the scent of their lust by the time it all died down, and as the haze started to fade from Cassandra’s thoughts she was left with a whole new experience. After the desperate ruttings in all her holes, after the taste of Ivy’s slit shared with Stephanie’s kiss, she soon found herself laying in a three-woman pile of naked flesh, breathing heavy but thoroughly satisfied.

“Mmm...love...shooooo much…” Stephanie’s voice was tender and happy, laying right there beside Cassandra. Both women were resting with their heads draped against Poison Ivy’s stomach, sleeping closer to the foot of the bed than their new mistress. Stephanie was still bubbly and happy as she professed her love, though it wasn’t entirely clear just who she was referring to. In truth, it was most likely both, but Cassandra felt no jealousy at that. If anything, Poison Ivy had earned it.

“I love you too…” Cassandra chimed in, giving Stephanie a few short kisses before turning her head down and repeating the process against Poison Ivy’s flat belly. It was impressive on any level; despite all that happened Poison Ivy still wasn’t sweating. She was just as flawless, perfect, and beautiful as when they had begun. “Both...both of you…”

“I know, dears.” Poison Ivy responded with a smile, and allowed a hand to drop down to each of their heads. She once more let her fingers dance into their hair to give them a tiny caress, and her voice was soft and thoughtful as she spoke. “Go to sleep now, loves. We’ll have more fun in the morning.”

Cassandra Cain, fully wrapped up in the last thing she expected to be doing that night, simply smiled and closed her eyes. With her cheek to Poison Ivy’s belly and her face so close to Stephanie’s she could share the girl’s breath, the hero gave a satisfied sigh that went along with a content smile she couldn’t possibly repress. She had proven her love to Stephanie, and even to Poison Ivy.

And in the morning, she’d be lucky enough to prove it all over again. By the time Cassandra drifted to sleep, it was the happiest that she had ever been.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Rawr rawr rawr, I love me some Poison Ivy. Dem leaves. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Please check me out [on tumblr](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) for more!


End file.
